Ear Monstrosities
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: One-shot Beca is a new student who manages to stay under the radar until a certain redhead notices her. (Nothing Special)


**Ear Monstrosities**

Chloe woke up from a firm poke against her side, quickly wiping the drool from the side of her mouth. She had fallen asleep again for the 2nd time today but she couldn't help it. History was never her strong suit. Glad to have Aubrey, the ginger looked over to give the blonde a thankful smile. It was routine; Aubrey would try her best to keep Chloe awake so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"ah, Chloe." came a male's voice from the front of the classroom. It was their teacher who over time, made it his goal to embarrass the redhead in any way he could when she would fall asleep in his class. "Who invented the lightbulb and when was it invented?" he asked, patiently waiting to see if Chloe would get it right this time.

Chloe cast a glance in the blonde's direction before turning back to the teacher with a small hesitant shrug. "Thomas..Eder…son" Chloe put an unsure smile on her face but still seemed pretty confident in her answer.

Mr. Smith didn't reply instantly. Instead he took a moment and decided to give the girl a little bit of credit, knowing how difficult it was for her to absorb information in the class. "Edison." He corrected.

"You'll get it next time Chloe." Aubrey whispered, giving the girl a small pat on the back. Sometimes she tried to help her study for when they had tests, but no matter how hard Aubrey tried Chloe just wouldn't get it and would barely make it through quizzes and tests.

Throughout the school day Chloe continued to count down the minutes till she could go home. She was running late that day and hadn't eaten breakfast, nor did she remember to grab her lunch she had pre-packed the night before. When lunch came around, she found herself in front of a vending machine, spare change in her hand and Aubrey nowhere to be found having had clubs to attend to. Typical.

Staring at the bag of chips she so desperately wanted, she put the change in the machine and pressed the buttons aligned with the snack. As the bag fell it got stuck. "No no no no no come on." Choe mumbled pressing her hands up against the vending machine. Just her luck. The machine was isolated from the cafeteria and most classrooms so there weren't any people around or close by. "Damnit."

Chloe was too focused on the bag of chips to notice a small brunette standing next to her looking at what Chloe was about to die over. She only realized the girl's presence when she saw the motion from her peripheral vision. This random girl was putting money into the vending machine and picked the same digits the chips were in. A second bag fell, making Chloe hopeful allover again. But it got stuck again. Right on top of the first bag.

The redhead wasn't sure what the brunette had tried to do in the first place and didn't think it was a smart thing to do but she thanked the girl anyway, a sadness in her voice. "Thanks for trying."

The girl didn't respond, nor did she look at the redhead. She seemed to be thinking and Chloe couldn't help but notice how cute this girl really was. The brunette placed her hands on both sides of the machine and shook it. It didn't take much for both bags to fall. Swiftly reaching in and grabbing both bags, Beca finally turned to the redhead, seeming quite satisfied with herself and handed her both bags.

When the mystery girl had turned to look at Chloe, Chloe couldn't help but stand there and stare as if she were looking at the galaxy.

This confused Beca who felt like she was under display. Maybe she was judging her. "Is..there something on my face?" Beca asked bringing a hand of her own up to her mouth thinking there were crumbs or something.

Chloe snapped out of it and shook her head with a warming giggle. "No, I-im so sorry." She apologized not wanting this person to think she was a total creep. Now that she thought about it though, she hadn't seen this girl around before. And Chloe was fairly popular and familiar with almost everyone at this highschool.

"You're kinda..staring at me again." Beca said awkwardly. She was never the fondest of being the center of attention and couldn't help but shift under Chloe's gaze. There was no doubt about it. This redhead was a weirdo.

"Are you new?" Chloe blurted, not for the moment caring about how she sounded even more crazy by the second.

Beca rose an eyebrow. Yes she was a new student, but she didn't exactly want to showcase it to the world. She just wanted to blend in and get through her senior year without any fuckups. "Um yeah I uh..transferred from up north." She informed briefly. This is what she gets for trying to fit in a good deed for today; a weird encounter with a girl who stared at her like she wasn't human.

The bell rung signaling the end of the lunch period, Beca giving the other a small nod paired with a reserved smile before she took her leave.

Chloe continued to stand there for a bit, the chips in her hand forgotten for a moment until she headed to her last class of the day. When she got past the door to her seat, one bag was open, her mouth full of chips as she sat down. Something was different.. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Chloe glanced towards the back of the room, seeing the alt girl who quickly looked away realizing she had been caught staring. She must've got put into this class at the last minute when she transferred. But Chloe didn't mind at all.

This meant note passing. She needed to tell her best friend everything and phones were overrated to Chloe when she was at school. She pulled out her notebook and ripped out small pieces of paper managing to go undetected from the teacher who was teaching an early college math class.

Aubrey grew more amused with each note passed to her and wanted to see the girl who had caught her best friend's attention. Chloe had told her not to look, but Aubrey didn't like being told what to do. Trying to be discreet she turned around. "With the ear monstrosities?" She asked jus a 'tad' too loud attracting many eyes to her.

"Shh" Chloe said only making it worse and attracting more attention to them.

"Do you have questions Chloe? Aubrey?" Mrs. Landid asked the pair who shook their heads.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed at the words from Aubrey's mouth. She happened to like her ear decorations. She then realized the redhead must've been talking about her. Bad things? Beca tried her best to focus on the lesson hoping this wouldn't be someone she'd have to worry about.

At some point the class were assigned partners to work on a list of countless problems that seemed to go on forever. "Chloe, Beca." Beca's head popped up, a little confused as she never really knew anyone's names in any of her classes.

The redhead was excited if she were honest and practically skipped from her seat. Once in front of Beca's desk, she stuck her hand out, "Chloe. Chloe Beale." She introduced enthusiastically.

Beca slowly nodded as she got out of her seat standing up hesitantly shaking her hand. "Beca," she said unsure. "Beca..Mitchell." Beca couldn't help but smile too when Chloe's smile seemed to light up the room. "Okay so.." She said with a breath. "Lets just do this;" Beca suggested sitting back down putting on her determination face.

They worked on their math problems for some time, Chloe being caught looking at Beca every now and then but finally Beca felt the need to give Chloe a taste of her own medicine. By the time Chloe stole another glance at her, the brunette was already looking at her.

There was something different about this alt girl and Chloe wanted to figure it out, not being embarrassed at having been caught at all. After a moment Chloe began to realize that the brunette seemed to be studying her too, her face somewhat curious and concentrative. This only boosted Chloe's ego. "Like what you see?" she asked bubbly. She couldn't help but notice the dark in Beca's eyes too and it only intrigued her more.

Beca didn't seem to react much, a small arch in her eyebrow picking up on the fact that staring back at the redhead didn't phase her at all like the brunette thought it would. So much for that.

Later on the alt girl found herself on the same bus as the redhead. "fuck." She mumbled looking at all the other seats that were taken but two. Taking the seat her senses were instantly overwhelmed with strawberry and red hair, the redhead having turned around with her bright bubbly smile.

"You're everywhere now" Chloe said with a giggle. She wasn't hurt that Beca didn't sit right next to her as she liked having an empty seat to put her stuff on sometimes. Aubrey didn't live in the same area, so she didn't take the same bus. She usually drove but not every day as to save gas money and to 'make the planet a better place' as she liked to put it.

Beca nodded from the comment. "Well..I do live here now so," Beca said with an off put chuckle.

Ten minutes later the brunette found herself getting sleepy, it having been a tiring and overwhelming day for her. By the time the bus came to their stop, Beca was asleep, her head leaning on the window. Kids were getting up and departing except for Chloe. She couldn't just leave Beca. Turning around she gently shook the girl with a soft "Beca.." Soon Chloe found herself next to the brunette trying numerous attempts to wake her up. Chloe stumbled, always clumsy, and landed on the brunette's lap causing the alt girl to wake up with a surprised small yelp scaring them both.

"When's the rape whistle when you need one." She said trying to wake up more to process the situation.

Chloe blushed quickly getting up and mumbling several apologies, it being clear that she was becoming flustered. She really wanted to make the best impression and impress the other.

Beca let her flip out for a bit, the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips as she watched. "You could light a fire with those cheeks."


End file.
